A New Spin On Things
by brunnettewannabe49643
Summary: A Buffy/Dollhouse/Maximum Ride x-over. What if "Faith" and "Echo" were the same? What if "Dollhouse" was run by Itex? And... what if Faith had a kid? Very interesting plotline. :
1. The Kidnapping

**Just a little foreword: I added a new character, which I think puts an extra twist to the story's plot: Faith has a son. His original name is James, but after the first chapter, it is changed to Wally… He picked it out for himself. I hope you like the story. :)**** Please Review!!**

Faith turned a corner, onto an alley, nearly tripping. The Watcher's Council was still in hot pursuit. She ran around another corner, and up the steps of her apartment building. The rogue slayer pushed the elevator button frantically, but her followers were closing in, so she darted for the stairs, running up several flights.

Faith hurried through her apartment, grabbed a duffel bag from under her bed, and started loading it with clothes, weapons, and emergency money. She zipped her luggage shut, and carried it out onto the balcony off her bedroom. She tossed it onto a terrace on the building's second floor. It would be a lot safer to jump down from there, rather than her fourth floor residence.

The girl turned inside, and saw her three-year-old son, standing in the hall, clutching his small teddy bear. He looked at her, and asked slowly, "Where are you going? Are you leaving?"

Faith didn't know how to describe what was happening… with Dollhouse, the Watcher's Council… everything. "Just for a little while." She answered at last. "You know how Mommy is a superhero, right?" he nodded. "Well, there are people who want to take that away from me. And that would take me away from you, forever, do you understand?" Another nod. "Now, go back to bed, and don't make a sound, okay?"

The child looked up at his mother. "Okay. But you'll be back, right? You promise?"

"Yeah. I promise. Now go to bed. I mean it." She watched her son go into his room, and closed the door most of the way. Only a crack of light entered the dark bedroom.

Faith went back to her room, and grabbed a passport from her dresser. It was her passport, but the name was different: "Caroline". It was her original name, and she changed it when she dropped out of high school.

Suddenly, several armed guards swarmed into the apartment. Also, a couple Watchers in suits walked in calmly.

While the guards seized her, one of the Watchers began, "By authorization of the Watcher's Council, you are being taken into custody, and will be submitted to the organization known as 'Dollhouse'…"

"If you think I'm going to be 'submitted' to that sick joke, you are seriously mistaken." Faith tried to resist, but a guard injected her with a syringe with tranquilizer. She was then carried away, and the apartment became nearly empty, just as quickly as the intruders appeared.

The young toddler watched in silence, tears streaming down his cheeks, not daring to make any noise, whatsoever.


	2. Adopted

**Hello Readers!! The second chapter is finally here! Sorry it took so long. First of all, I would like to thank my co-writer/best friend 6464MiniDiceofRandomness, and paranoidbychoice, for posting reviews. Also, it was 6464MiniDiceofRandomness that introduced me to Wally, who is from the ****Boys Against the Girls**** series by Phyllis Reynolds Naylor. I again ask that you **_**PLEASE**_** review, even if it's to criticize. It helps me to improve the story. So, without further ado, A New Spin On Things, Ch. 2. ******

11-year-old Wally Hatford tried to understand what his parents just told him.

"Adopted? How can I be adopted?" he complained. "I've lived here as long as I can remember!"

"You were three," Mrs. Hatford explained. "I had a friend, who worked at the adoption agency. She told me that your mother had just suddenly disappeared, and that you needed to be adopted, because the other kids were picking on you. It doesn't mean we love you any less than your brothers."

Wally thought about this. An awkward silence fell over the room. "Do Jake, Josh, or Peter know?" he asked softly.

Finally his father spoke. "Jake and Josh were there, but I doubt they remember."

"Do you know where I can find my parents?"

His mother shook her head slowly. "Your mother disappeared, and no one else lived with her. All we know is she had a small apartment in L.A."

With that, Wally walked away slowly, needing to clear his mind.

About half an hour later, Wally stood on the swinging bridge that goes across the river near his house. He always found the gentle waves relaxing. Soon, he saw Caroline Malloy approaching, from her family's side of the river. "You and your brothers aren't planning anything, are you?" Her eyes narrowed.

Wally shook his head slowly. The Hatfords and Malloys always played tricks on each other, and always got revenge. It was just their hobby- more like an art, in Wally's eyes.

Caroline could tell that something was wrong, because Wally looked like he was ready to cry. Her expression immediately changed. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

He looked up. "I'm adopted. I just found out I'm adopted. And nobody knows where my parents are."

10-year-old Caroline was so stunned, she could only stare. " Really? Oh my gosh, I feel so sorry for you! How old were you? I mean, do you remember your parents?"

Again, Wally shook his head, looking down at the river. "I was only three" was all he could say.

Caroline got an idea. "We should find them! Together! It would make such a good storyline! Two children, on a desperate quest to find the one thing they desire most: their parents. And-"

"Caroline, they live in LA. At least, my mom did. In an apartment. No idea where."

"Come on! You can't seriously just give up! You should at least try to find them."

For a second, Wally thought he was crazy, but as he walked home, he actually considered the youngest Malloy's plan.

All that night, Wally was on the computer. When he finally looked at the clock, it was 5 in the morning. Monday morning. He looked at the two lists he created: one for people who went missing when he was three, the other a list of apartments in LA, and decided he should get to sleep.

It seemed like only a minute passed when his brothers were tackling him. It was their way of getting each other up: last one sleeping gets tackled. Wally groaned, and got up.

At school that day, he couldn't pay attention. It seemed like the minutes were longer than usual. After school ended, Caroline joined him on the walk home. "Are you alright?" she said, "You look tired."

"I was up till 5" Wally replied groggily. "I looked up missing people and apartments that were in LA when I was three." He handed her the sheets of paper, and watched as her eyes darted across them.

"You spent all night on this?" she asked, her voice filled with awe.

"That's not all. I looked up airfare for a plane from here to LA. It might take all of our combined money, but I think we can fly to LAX, and have enough money for food for at least a week."

Caroline made eye contact with him. "So the plan's on?" she wondered, with a hint of daring in her voice.

"The plan's on."

**I hope you like the second chapter. Please, **_**PLEASE**_** review. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. In the next chapter: traveling to LA, and whatever else I come up with. ******


	3. The City of Angels

**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I would again like to thank paranoidbychoice, and my co-writer 6464MiniDieofRandomness, for being the only ones who reviewed… (sigh). If you review, I will also be putting your name in my next author note… So, yeah. Chapter Three.**

That night, Wally dreamt about a young woman. She was running, but Wally couldn't tell from what. He felt her fear, could hear her breathing hard. He dreamt about a small child, alone in the dark. Wally could see the small boy's face, his cheeks stained with tears. He woke up, just as the woman in his dream was dragged off.

When his brother Josh, the artistic one, woke up, Wally just had to ask a favor of him. "Could you draw something for me?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"It's a person- a woman, I saw in a dream last night. I just feel like she's important somehow," He explained. He also described every detail he could remember: Her softly curled, shoulder length hair, the dark lipstick she wore, everything.

After about an hour, Josh gave Wally the picture. "She looks good. You know who she is?"

"No. I just felt like she was important somehow." He also crossed off the names of the men on his 'missing people' list. He figured finding his mother would lead to finding his dad.

Traveling to LA a few days later was unbearable. The children were lucky they even got on the plane. It was Caroline's acting, plus Wally's quick thinking, that got them here. Wally thought back to before leaving the airport…

The two of them walked up to the ticket counter. "Can I help you?" the lady asked politely. "Are you lost?"

Caroline shook her head, making her black ponytail wave. "We need two tickets to LA, please."

"Well, where are your parents? Can you pay for the tickets?"

"You don't understand!" Caroline exclaimed dramatically. "We need to go to La to _find_ his parents! He's adopted, and he needs to find them!" Several people stared.

Wally spoke up. "Please excuse my sister. She- she's a mental patient. Our parents are in LA, so we need to-"

"THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" Caroline screamed, catching on to Wally's idea. "They lurk in the shadows, watching your every move! THEY'RE COMING!"

Wally turned to his screaming 'sister' and asked softly, "Who's coming Caroline?"

She looked absolutely terrified. "The vampires." She whispered. Suddenly, she changed her tone. "But I can save you! I'm Caroline the Vampire Slayer!" She struck a dramatic pose.

Yeah, she has… schizophrenia, bipolar disorder… She's a mess." Wally explained awkwardly. "Can we just have our tickets please?"

The adult, obviously stunned, handed him two tickets. "Gate Nine. It's going to be on your left." She directed.

"Thank you."

"DON'T LET THEM GET YOU!"

As Wally sat on the claustrophobic plane, he thought about what Caroline had said. "So, uh… vampires? What was that all about? And "Caroline the Vampire Slayer'? Care to explain?"

Caroline smirked. "It's Beth's newest obsession. She's hooked on this TV show called, like, Bunny the Vampire Slayer, or something like that."

Caroline fell asleep about ten minutes later. Wally looked over to his sleeping friend, thinking, _She looks so peaceful. Was her hair always so shiny? Why didn't I notice?_ He didn't know for sure, but, as he drifted to sleep, he thought he was starting to fall in love with his sworn rival turned trusted friend, 10-year-old Caroline Malloy.

The next think Wally knew, Caroline was waking him up. "Wally, Waaallyyy, Wally, we've landed.

"Leave me alone Peter." He mumbled.

What really woke him up was Caroline punching him in the shoulder saying, "I am not your brother! I'm Caroline, trying to wake you up, because it's 9 in the morning, and our plane just landed in Los Angeles!"

"Oh, uh… sorry. I was thinking about my brothers."

They made their way through the airport terminal, and passed a television with the news channel. "Two children were reported missing yesterday in West Virginia." The reporter stated, as pictures of Caroline and Wally showed onscreen. "There is also security footage of the children buying tickets at a local airport. If anyone sees these children, or is aware of their location, you are asked to call…" They took off running.

"We have to get new clothes, or we'll be recognized." Wally announced, holding Caroline's hand, and running out into the streets of Los Angeles. Everywhere, they saw people. On the sidewalks, in cars, and going in and out of buildings. "I'm not so sure about this," Caroline whispered with doubt. "This is a lot of people."

Wally gave her the drawing. "Look for her," he told her with confidence. "I think this is her. I think."

"You think? Where'd you get this? She looks like you!"

"I had a dream about her before we left. I think we just have to look for her."

They started walking slowly down the sidewalk, taking in every sight they could.

"You kids aren't lost, are you?" a mysterious voice called from behind them.

**So, that's where I'm ending it. If you want more of the story, please review. I hope you enjoyed chapter 3, and chapter four, when I write it… Until then, review, and tell me what you think, what you want in chapters to come, or heck, even how annoying you think my author's notes are. Haha, I'm dead serious, too.**


	4. Caroline

Hello People of Fanfiction!! I'm so excited to be working in my story again! I would like to thank 6464MiniDiceofRandomness, paranoidbychoice, headintheclouds565, and supernerdy for reviewing.  I can't think of anything else to say, so here's Chapter 4.

Caroline and Wally looked behind them to see a man coming toward them. "Should we run?" Caroline whispered.

"I'm not sure…" Wally answered. "Let's just start walking away. Maybe he doesn't mean us."

As they turned away, the man called out, "Wait! I'm just trying to help you." He pulled out a badge, explaining, "I'm FBI agent Paul Ballard. I just want to make sure you're not lost. You don't look like you're with your parents."

_The FBI? _Wally thought. _What if the FBI are looking for us?_

"We don't have parents." Caroline stated dramatically. "At least I don't. He's adopted, and we're trying to find his parents. It's a tragic story. His mom disappeared when he was three, and his dad was-"

"Caroline! Cut it out!" Wally interjected. "Stop being so dramatic all the time!"

Ballard pulled a card from his pocket, and gave it to Wally. "Here's my card. If you ever need anything, call me." And with that, he walked away.

"I wasn't being that dramatic." Caroline complained.

"Yes, you were. Anyway, we should probably start looking for apartments." He pulled out a map, and they started walking. They spent the entire day showing Josh's drawing to different apartments, with no luck.

Wally sat down on the curb, and Caroline joined him. "We're never going to find her." He said hopelessly. "Not like this. We need a better plan."

Caroline thought for a moment. "What about that FBI guy we saw today? I mean, maybe he could help. Besides, maybe he could get us a place to stay. Otherwise, we're homeless." She pointed out.

Wally pulled out Ballard's card, contemplating it for a minute. He looked at Caroline's hopeful face, and told her, "Okay, we can call him." Caroline hugged him "But," he continued, " It won't help to get ourselves sent back to West Virginia, or get ourselves in danger. So, the first sign that we can't trust this guy, we're out of there, okay?" Caroline nodded. "Then let's find a payphone."

Five minutes later, Ballard stepped out of a car, and walked toward the children. "We don't have anywhere to go." Explained Caroline. "And we've been walking almost all day, and we don't have money for a hotel."

"It's okay," Ballard responded. "I'm glad you called."

"And," Wally spoke up, "We were hoping you could help us look for my mom. Our method isn't exactly working."

"Sure, I'll help. My apartment isn't really set up for kids, but you can stay there for now."

Wally and Caroline exchanged glances. "Which apartment do you live in?" Caroline asked, pulling out Wally's list.

"The Californian, up on-"

"The corner of Rose and Main," finished Caroline. "Haven't been to that one yet." She told Wally. When Agent Ballard looked confused, Caroline explained, "We have a list."

The three drove for about five minutes before arriving in front of a very plain looking building. Wally and Caroline immediately went to the manager's office with their sketch. Again, the woman was foreign to the staff.

They then followed Ballard to his apartment, to find a woman, holding an unopened bottle of wine.

"Cute kids." She said, looking at Wally and Caroline. "Are they yours?"

"No… Why are you here, Mellie?"

Mellie looked disappointed. "I saw you leave, and thought I'd surprise you. You've been working so hard, and I just thought… Never mind. I'll come back some other time." She started to walk out the door.

"Wait. While you're here… Kids, this is Mellie, my neighbor. Mellie, these are…"

Caroline smiled. "I'm Caroline, and this is Wally." She pointed to her left, where Wally was no longer standing. "Wally?"

Wally was looking around the small living room, at all the pictures covering the table, on the wall, and scattered around. He had a confused, almost worried expression on his face. "Who is she?" he requested, holding up a picture of the woman in his dream.

Now it was Ballard's turn to be confused. "Her name's Caroline. I-"

"Caroline?" The 10-year-old interrupted. "That's my name!" She looked at the photo, then the drawing her and Wally had been carrying all day. "This is her! This is who we're looking for!" She jumped up and down, then hugged Wally. "Oh Wally! You look just like her. Her eyes, her smile…"

Wally shrugged Caroline off. "You were saying?" He looked into Ballard's eyes.

Mellie spoke up. "I'd better go, before the dollhouse talk starts. Bye Caroline, bye Wally. It was nice meeting you. Bye, Paul. I'll see you later, I guess." With that, she walked out the door.

Ballard watched her go, before saying, "I've been looking for her. I believe there's an organization, called the Dollhouse, that takes 'volunteers' and somehow makes them forget who they are… I'm not sure how it works, or where they are, but I think that if we find the Dollhouse, we'll find Caroline."

**I think I'll end the chapter here. Please review, and I'll update as soon as possible. Note: Maximum Ride might come in next chapter!! Thank you for reading, and I hope you'll keep reading my story, as well as my other fanfics. ******


	5. The Nudge Bomb

**Hello, all my readers!!! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. But I want to thank you for taking the time to read my story (and my very annoying author's notes), and thank you supernerdy, for reviewing the last chapter, and to 6464MiniDiceofRandomness, for being my best friend and co-writer. Anyway, I'm starting to sound like I'm accepting an Emmy award, so on with the story. I hope you like it. :)**

I coasted as I looked down at the city below me. There were so many lights! Nudge flew up next to me, saying, "L.A. looks so cool at night!! All the lights make it look like we're flying over a disco ball!! Or, like, a bunch of flashlights. Or fireflies! Or Christmas lights…"

I looked at the eleven year old. "Nudge, breathe." I told her. "Because I don't want to have to catch you if you pass out."

"I won't pass out!" she complained. "One time, I was following Iggy, and I talked for almost 2 whole minutes without taking a breath." She smiled triumphantly, and I rolled my eyes.

I called to Fang. "Did we lose them yet?" I glanced over my shoulder anxiously. I just couldn't believe we were being hunted by Itex- **AGAIN.** But now they want us gone, for good. I don't know how, but I just know that they're not playing games anymore.

"They're gone." Fang answered.

"We should probably find somewhere to stay. I think the kids are getting tired."

Fang nodded.

Then the "lovely" voice in my head wanted to share its opinion. "Max" it said, "Don't play with dollhouses." Talk about being a fortune cookie.

As if things couldn't get weirder, six-year –old mindreader Angel called to me, "You should listen to the Voice, Max. The Dollhouse is really dangerous."

The fact that she said that without a hint of a smile on her face told me that this wasn't a joke. And that scared me more than I can say.

"Anyway, I know a place we can stay." She continued. "Some people who can help us beat Itex would be close by. Just follow me." She swerved downward suddenly, almost running straight into Gazzy, her brother.

"Hey, watch it Angel!" the eight-year-old protested. He looked up at me, and I responded by shrugging and following her.

Angel flew for a moment, turned a corner, and landed. She waited for the six us to land, before going inside the apartment building in front of us.

"Angel, wait." I said as I caught up with her. "Where are you taking us? Seriously, you're starting to scare me a little."

"Okay, I'll explain. There is a person living on the second floor of this building who can help us destroy Itex for good. His name is Paul Ballard. There are also two kids from West Virginia, Wally Hatford and Caroline Malloy, who are… well, let's just say they won't be in L.A. long. They ran away to find someone who was kidnapped by the Dollhouse."

I was in shock. "How do you know all this? It's not like-"

"No, I can't see the future. I've been in contact with other mind readers around the world who can. Or who know people who can. Most of them are really nice. Like, did you know that Twilight is real? I know Edward."

_Uh-oh._ I thought.

Uh-oh was right. At the mention of twilight, Nudge practically exploded. "TWILIGHT'S REAL!?!?! AND YOU KNOW EDWARD??? THAT'S SO COOL!! WHAT'S HE LIKE? WHAT'S-"

"Nudge! Calm down!" I told her. I just knew that was going to happen. It was inevitable.

_You just had to say Twilight, didn't you? And Edward. You set off the Nudge bomb._ I thought to Angel.

"Yeah, didn't think about that. I'm sorry, Max." she then gave me her I'm-so-cute-you-can't-stay-mad-at-me face, and I couldn't help smiling. She was just too cute.

Then I thought of something. "We don't have to stay with this Ballard guy, do we?"

Angel shook her head, waving her blonde hair. "No. There's an apartment on the fourth floor that's been empty for a long time. Nobody even goes up there anymore. That's where we'll stay."

"Well, lead the way."

**That's where I think I'll end this chapter. I know it's kind of short, but… yeah. I hope you like it, and please review. :)**


	6. Know It All Six Year Old

**Hello to all my loyal readers!! Thank you SOOO much for being patient with me taking so long to post another chapter. Just an fyi to anyone who didn't already know: **_**DOLLHOUSE HAS BENN CANCELLED!!!!!! **_**I've been trying to contact fox channel about bringing it back, but with no luck. I need your help. Try to find any way you can of making them hear us. Tell your family and friends. Please, try to get as many people as you can involve. (But please keep it legal. :) ) Mail letters, send email, post about dollhouse wherever you can. I have a feeling that the reason dollhouse is being cancelled is that no one was watching it. And the reason for that?? THEY NEVER ADVERTISED IT!!! I never ONCE saw a commercial for the show!!! Anyway, enough of me ranting like a crazy person lol. A New Spin On Things: Chapter six… Oh, and by the way, I will pretend the second season of dollhouse doesn't exist, because I don't like the "epitaph" plot. **

I watched the youngest flock member stroll gracefully down the hall, hands clasped behind her back. She glanced at each of the gold numbers on the apartment doors she passed.

"Angel, are we-"

"No, Fang. For the sixth time, WE ARE NOT THERE YET!!!"

"Well, could we at least-"

Angel turned and faced Fang, her blue eyes looking devilish. "If you tell me to walk faster one more time, I WILL RIP YOUR LIMBS OFF!!!!!!"

I was taken aback. This seemed an astonishingly gruesome thought for a six year old. Then again, Fang was getting annoying, asking "Are we there yet??" every time we turned a corner. But then again, she is six. On the other hand, none of us have gotten much sleep lately. And lack of sleep always made Angel cranky. I thought back to when she pinned Iggy to a wall, because he… I don't even remember what he did.

Then, Angel started walking forward once more. She stopped in front of apartment 204. "This is it. Happy now Fang?"

"…"

Angel raised her petite hand, and knocked daintily on the door. A dark-haired girl answered. She looked about Nudge's age. "Can I help you?" she inquired sweetly.

"Hello Caroline," Angel responded with a smile. "I'm angel. And these are Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy." She pointed to each of us as she introduced everyone. "We can help you stop the Dollhouse."

The girl – Caroline, apparently – seemed shocked. "Are you looking for Ballard? Because, I can get him if u want."

"That would be nice. And, can we come in?"

"Uh… sure, I guess…" Caroline let us in, then went across the hall, knocking on another apartment's door. "Ballard, there are people who want to see you!" she yelled, as a middle-aged man appeared in the doorway.

"You don't have to shout, Caroline. I'm coming."

"I know, but they say they can help with the dollhouse!"

At that, Ballard rushed over. I think he was a little, ok, a LOT confused to see a bunch of grungy-looking kids sitting in his living room. Angel, who apparently became our unofficial people-person, stood up.

"Hi agent Ballard. I'm Angel…"

"Is this a joke? You guys are just kids!"

"I know that, but we have information that can help you find Caroline, and put a stop to Rossum."

Ballard still looked suspicious. "And, what? You guys expect me to pay you, or something?"

"No, nothing like that. Believe it or not, we have similar goals. We want Rossum to be taken down as much as you do. And I guarantee, you're going to need our help later on. At least, according to the author of this story, you will."

Even I was confused. Who the hell was Rossum? It seemed like the only one in the room who knew what was going on was Angel. Which was pathetic when you think about it, because she was the youngest in the room!

Just then, a brown haired boy walked into the small apartment, holding a stack of papers, looking disappointedly at them.

"Wally! Any luck?" Caroline hopped up to greet him.

Wally shook his head. "This is worse than looking for a needle in a haystack. I give up."

"No! Don't give up now! Now we might actually have something!" Caroline protested. That's when the boy noticed all of us. I think he thought it was a joke as well, judging by the expression on his face.

For several minutes, there was an awkward silence.

It seemed like Wally's presence created the awkwardness.

Seriously, it was awkward.

Just like these one-sentence paragraphs.

I think I've expressed the awkwardness enough.

Right when I thought things couldn't get more awkward, the only "person" I know of that could make a more awkward situation decided to show up.

_Max, _I heard the Voice in my head say.

_Hello Voice._ I thought back. _Let me guess, I'm going to get another fortune cookie, minus the cookie?_

_The answer to all is right above your nose…_

"Thanks," I thought I thought sarcastically. "I assume you aren't going to explain that?" Everyone stared at me, as though I were an alien.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" I whispered to Fang. He nodded, trying not to laugh at me.

"So what does the almighty Voice tell us to do?" Fang questioned, hints of mockery in his tone.

I stared at the ceiling. "I have no idea. Something about above my nose…"

Once again, know-it-all Angel was the one who came up with the ideas. "Ballard?" she wondered. "How long has that apartment on the fourth floor been abandoned?"

"I'm not sure… As long as I've lived here, which has been about seven years. Apparently, the woman who was there disappeared a while ago. I've never checked it out or anything, though."

"No better time than the present." Angel commented boldly.

* * *

Wally didn't know why, but he felt the need to believe the little blonde girl, Angel. Maybe he was desperate for some clue as to his mother's whereabouts. Maybe he was slowly going insane (which is not only possible, but highly likely).

"Is this legal?" Wally asked, as he watched Iggy pick the lock of apartment 404. Not surprisingly, nobody answered the question.

When the door was unlocked, Wally was stunned. It was almost exactly as he pictured. A few things had been scattered, and there was a thick layer of dust over everything, but it was the same as in his dream.

As he gazed around the central room, his eyes fell on something on the floor: a long-forgotten passport. Wally Bent down to pick it up, opened it, and read the name of the owner.

"Caroline Lehane. It's her," Wally said softly.

**That's all I'm going to write for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it :) It's now 12:15, I'm tired, and I think this is a good stopping point. Anyway please please please please please please review, and PLEASE help save dollhouse! I can't do it alone!! **


End file.
